


2am

by crypticBinary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Uhhh ya idk what im doing, it was a sorta vent fic that i fell asleep writing, sooo ya idk enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticBinary/pseuds/crypticBinary
Summary: Idk lol read if you want it was 2am and I was looking out the window
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2am

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahahaa ya idk vent fic ig?? Its unfinished and don't expect anymore oof idk

Its one o clock. I hear the train on its tracks rattling along. I can hear the freeway with the truckers driving through the night. I hear the rain dropping from the edge of the roof and the wind blowing outside. Its quiet. And loud. 

Its raining on the fresh snow leaving marks as it falls. There's a line by the edge of the house where you can clearly see where the water has fallen. 

Staring out the window I can see the lights of the late night travelers driving on the road and the one train that's passing by. They're all blurry and star shaped through the window. The lights from other peoples yards no matter how sparse are chilling this late at night. 

The idea that someone else could be awake, exactly like myself, is... Odd. Not in a weird way but in a way where I wonder why someone else would be awake. Then I think about why I'm awake, and realize that they might be awake for the same reasons. 

The same unknown reasons. The reason being you don't know. Maybe you're brains too loud. Or too quiet. Maybe you're working, or playing... You don't know. Just like I don't know. 

All I know in this moment at this late at night is that there is something hypnotic about watching the surprising amount of cars drive by on the visible section of freeway. The faint noise that i can barely here. The lights that leave just as quickly as they arrive. As I said, hypnotic. 

There's a chill coming from the window but I can't seem to notice. I just lay there staring. And listening. My eyes start to droop and I almost fall asleep but a car comes rattling down the road next to my house. Its loud and I can hear the mud splash. The lights coming in the window take up weird shapes on my wall. 

I shiver and being knocked out of my stupor I pull a blanket over my shoulders and keep staring. Its not like I mean to. Stay up I mean. It usually starts with a book I'm reading or something on my phone and before I know it its late and everyone else is in bed. I'll be thinking 'man I should really sleep' and promptly ignore my own thought and stay awake even later. 

Im watching each minute tick away in a countdown telling me how much sleep I'll get if I got to bed now. Approximately 6 hours and 34 minutes. 33 minutes. 32 minutes. 

As I watch thoughts flit across my mind like waterbugs. Thoughts about my family. My friends. School. Every horrible thing I've ever said and done that I can recall. 

I still don't know why i can't sleep though. Because, as much anxiety is in my head it doesn't bother me. I tune it out. And I ignore it. I've gone too bed before like this. But i don't want to now. It feels like I'm waiting for something to happen. 

What's going to happen? I don't rightly know. I imagine things. Things like demons in the darkness or someone finding me laying here in the dark. Staring. Out a dark window. 

I've come to the conclusion that what I'm waiting on is coming soon. And I won't like it. 

...... 

When I do decide to try to sleep I feel my eyes start to close but something in my head makes me stare at the ceiling. I could easily go to sleep. But here I am I guess. Awake. So fun. 

I roll over back onto my stomach and stare outside again. Nearly two o clock now and there's still people driving. I wonder about their motivations. Why? Why on earth would someone choose to travel this late at night, in the silent, dreary, wet dark.

I know why the truckers do. Money. Money motivates a lot of people. Their jobs takes those people so high of the ground speeding along far, far away from their homes and families. Friends and pets. Or even just a decent bed. 

Then theres the people traveling for pleasure. Whether it be a road trip with the family or a trip to casinos. Which I guess could also be for money.

The snowflakes are fat and round falling at a leisurely pace.


End file.
